Una misión ecomendada
by fanfics prrones
Summary: un ser divino le da una responsabilidad a Goku cuál será y como afectará en el mundo de Naruto lean prros


hola amigos fanficcioneros les traigo esta nueva teoria y espero les guste comenten mis fallos sin miedo ni pena para yo saber en que mejorar.

LOS ANIMES QUE APAREZACAN AQUI NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

CAPITULO 0:

se encontraba un goku acostado en la espalda de un enorme dragon verde pensando en la ultima vez que vio a sus amigos.

FLASHBACK.

Vegeta estaria sorprendido por lo dicho por wiss"que como es posible que este cabeza hueca haya sido elegido para eso y no yo que soy superior a kakaroto,aunque por otra parte estoy feliz ya que tengo una hija que cuidar"diria algo nostalgico.

"Vaya vegeta te has vuelto blando que habra hecho bulma"diria goku mientras codeaba a vegeta con unas cuantas carcajadas.

"AYYYYY eres un insecto como te atreves a insultar asi al principe de los sayayins" dijo vegeta gritandole a goku en la cara mientras este solo ponia las manos frente a el.

"señor goku le informo que se tendra que despedir de sus amigos a travez de mi baston ya que no hay demasiado tiempo,zarama sama necesita de su presencia"diria wiss poniendo algo triste a goku.

ok hagomoslo dijo goku viendo hacia el baston de wiss formandose un holograma frente a ellos todos estarian cabizbajos por lo que les menciono wiss hace unas horas goku empezaria a llorar despidiendose de todos sus amigos,esposa e hijos pero cuando llego con el maestro roshi se hecho a llorar ya que el fue en parte como su padre le enseño lo basico de estudios, le enseño a pelear pero sobre todo divertirse y ser amistoso,roshi se quedaria abrazado a goku por unos minutos despues se soltaron se desapareceria el holograma.

NA:me refiero a un holograma que se pueda tocar digo wiss es un ente que es capaz.

goku chocaria sus puños poniendo una cara de determinación avanzando hacia vegeta y wiss donde habia un portal wiss le explicaria que el portal se dirigia al reino de los dragones y que shenlong lo esperaria del otro lado,goku chocaria sus puños con vegta adentrandose en el portal desapareciendo.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Quien diria que llegar a zarama sama seria tan largo han pasado ¿10 años?preguntaria goku con una mano en su barbilla.

"lo que pasa goku es que zarama esta em otra realidad o dimension o un punto casi inaccesible en el multiverso"dijo shenlong con algo de cansancio.

"algo asi como el planeta de bills solo que expandido al multiverso"diria goku dejando sorprendido a shenglong.se podria decir que si contestaria el gran dragon.ademas llegaremos mañana.

"Queeee mañana sere lo sufisuficientemente fuerte para un combate con un ser supremo"dijo goku emocionado.

"no lo se goku,no has dejado de entrenar ademas aqui es mas pesado todo el calor,el frio la gravedad apenas y la soporto y tu estas como si nada"dijo el dragon con pesadez.

goku se pararia del lomo del dragon y emocionado empezaria a saltar y calentar poniendose a entrenar con varios clones de el mismo atacandolo todos a la vez.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

goku estaria tumbado en el suelo con vario moretones y mayugaduras su ropa ensuciada que por suerte shenlong siempre la lavaba con sus poderes y tambien sanaba a goku este estaria feliz pero de repente veria un agujero de gusano con una luz tan esplendiada que ni el migatte no gokui la podria igualar "hemos llegado"diria el gran dragon haciendose pequeño viendo que en un tipo de puerta salian unos tipos parecidoas a los guardiaz de zeno sama lo que sorprendio a goku es que los de zeno sama tenian el poder de un hakaishin y estos tenian el de un angel esto emociono a goku por otra parte los guardianes estaban sorprendidos ya que el ki de goku era una bestialidad (goku no estaria consiente de su ki ya que nunca lo checo)shenlong avanzaria por ña puerta siendo detenido por los guardias que solo permitieron pasar a goku,goku estaria asombrado por lo enorme que era por dentro pero de repente sintio un ki abrumadoramente ni el de zenosama se sentia asi de poderoso.

"sorprendido son goku el mortal que supero a los dioses,bien no pierdo el tiempo me entere que eres mas fuerte que un hakaishin pues aqui yo en mi multiverso o trascendencia cree un universo pero no tiene equilibrio hay dioses como en tu universo pero queria ponerles un reto una existencia que hubiera aparecido como si nada que no estuviera en sus planes ademas asi de poderoso quisiera saber que harian seras algo asi como el protector o como un inspector primero estaras en un planeta por toda tu vida cuandoueras apareceras en otro vivirias grandes aventuras entonces lo aceptas"terminaria su propuesta zarama ansioso por la repuesta de goku.

"acepto pero solo si peleamos" diria goku animado.

"por desgracia no puedo pelear ya que destruiria todo pero unas vencidas y una carrera no estaria mal"diria tambien emocionado por algo asi.

goku pondria su mano en una mesa que acababa de aparecer asi zarama enganchando su mano con la de goku derepente se sentiria una gran presion y cuando ambos pusieron fuerza todo empezo a colapsar goku se resistia pero por mas que lo intantaba cada vez iba mas abajo pero procedio a tramsformarse en ssjblue y luego en migatte no goku asi pasando el al ataque pero zarama puso mucha mas fuerza pasando a goku ganando goku estaria exhausto mientra quw zarama le recorria unas cuantas gotas de sudor por la frente.

"no esta nada mal me hiciste usar mi 40%"dejando sorprendido a goku por esto dicho.

"bien sigue la carreravamos a correr lo que serian dos universos"dijo poniendose a calentar.

goku simplemente se posicionaria escuchando un pitido estaria ya casi terminando la carrera cuando vio que zarama iba unos cuantos metros frente a el ganandole totalmente,goku mas que enojado estaba feliz ya que habia encontrado in ancla para seguir entrenando y al final poder salir del agua superando el ancla,despues quedaria en shock ya que nunca en lo que estuvo con Shenlong habia probado su velocidad ahora facilmente era un 75%de zenosama.

"bien es momento de enviarte, ahh y tu amigo estara aqui y sera un guardian de alguna de las super esferas del dragon"dijo zarama abriendo un portal gigantesco.

goku al entrar al portal notaria un sin fin de agujeros con imagenes dentro notando algunos como uno donde habia un chico rubio con vestimenta negra peleando contrs algo que parecia um angel que tenia un gran sol pero de repente tropezaria u entraria en uno de los portales asi cayendo en picada hacia unaontaña deshaciendola al instaste levantandose sobandose un chichon que tenia chillando pero notaria un cambio en su voz veris du cuerpo y veria el dogi naranja que solia usar en su niñez inclusive su baculo.

"ahora que hago"se preguntaria a si mismo

goku empezaria a caminar hasta que unos cuantos minutos despues se topo con una gran puerta que decia "Aldea oculta entre las hojas"deciendose a pasar notando aunos giardia dormidos este estaria fascinado ya que era muy tradicional todo notando un gran edificio rojo en el centro empezando a digirse hacia alla siendo observado con extrañeza por todos algunos porque nunca lo habian visto y otros por su corte de pelo de palmera cuando goku llego fue atendido por una ninja recepcionista a la cual le indico que su motivo era pedir refugio a lo que la recepcionista le indico que hacer llevandolo a la puerta de la oficina de hokage el cual indico a pasar cuando goku entro le dijo al hokage que buscaba refugio ya que tuvo que huir de su casa ya que lo trataban mal y que entrenaba para poder defenderse esto ultimo llamo la atencion del hokage le dijo a goku si le gustaria asistir a la academia ninja goku acepto emocionado, el hokage le entrego una llave de una casa a goku y un sobre con dinero para que comiera junto con un certificado para que pueda asistir a la academia ninja asi retirandose goku viendo algunos locales de comida hadta que noto una de ramen dirigiendose hacia alla notando un niño rubio sentado comiendo un tazon a lo que el rubio cuando notó a goku se presento felizmente.

"hola soy naruto quieres ser mi amigi" dijo emocionado el pequeño.

goku inmediatamente sonrio y le dijo que si mientras le daba su mano y se presentaba, esto habia dejado confundido ya que penso que lo iba a rechazar pero inmediatamente empezo a saltar felizmente asustando a teuchi que casi tiraba la olla de ramen.

"aqui estan los 20 platos que pediste"decia un teuchi sumamente feliz.

Todos los que pasaban por ahi ya que veian la pila de platos que habia devorado goku en unos cuantos minutos.

"comes inclusive mas que choji"decia un naruto sorprendido.

goku solo empezaba a reir nerciosamente por el ¿cumplido?saliendo junto con naruto despidiendose de un teuchi feliz por la paga ,naruto empezo a llevar a goku hacia su departamento ya que goku le enseño una llave que era del mismo edificio solo que un piso mas abajo que naruto,cuando llegaron a un edificio maltratado donde goku no le desagraba del todo asi que le dijo a naruto que solo dejaba sus cosas y saldrian asi entrando notando que era pequeño poniendo su baston en una pequeña mesa saliendo inmediatamente con naruto el cual le dijo que irian con unos amigos , a lo que goku se alegro de la felicidad con la que lo decia.

MINUTOS DESPUES

goku y naruto irian platicando de lo que les gustaba y cosas asi pero de repente unos aldeanos desde lejos empezaron a aventar rocas hacia naruto, este cubriendose para tratar de protegerse pero nunca sintio nada mirando notando que goku habia agarrado varias piedras, esto molesto a los aldeanos los cuales empezarian a gritar.

"por que las detienees o acaso tambien quieres que te golpeemos mocoso infeliz"decia uno de los aldeanos mientras tomaba una bara de metal.

goku sindecir nada tomaria una roca pequeña y con sus dedos apuntaria al estomago del sujeto lanzando la piedra que haria que cuando impactara este solo se empezara a retorcer mientras gritaba de dolor,otro aldeano tomaria la bara y se dirigiria hacia goku para golparlo pero este solo antes que le diera tomo la bara para proceder a agacharse y con la bara proceder a golpear las piernas del sujeto provocando que este cayera asi goku indicandole a naruto que se fueran.

"wwoooooaw que fue eso me puedes enseñar a hacer ttodo eso"decia entusiasmado el rubio.

"mmm no lo se si me enseñas una comida deliciosa lo considerare"decia un naruto mientras se reia nerviosamente

"queeeeeeeee pero si la comida mas deliciosa es el ramen"decia un naruto decepcionado.

"que decepcion y yo que te queria entrenar"decia un goku en tono burlon.

"esperaaa aun no has probado la edicion especial del ramen"decia con cara maliciosa.

"no puede ser que ataque fue ese"se preguntaba a si mismo el saiyayin.

asi goku accederia enseñarle algunos trucos a naruto, y empezando a dirigirse hacia donde se iba a ver naruto con sus amigos pero habian llegado tarde asi que naruto y goku regresaron sus departamentes despidiendose para ir a dormir,goku acostado se pondria a pensar que aventuras le deparian en este mundo y que amigos hara.

FIN CAP

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por este cap espero les guste y se despide su amigo FANFICS PRRONES


End file.
